The life we left behind
by Miss Chizuru
Summary: When the dreams of yesterday are shattered, where do you begin today? Where does the border between life and deather meet? and how far to cross that border? And where does love come in? OK, MAYBE not as deep as it sounds, but good! SesKag
1. The OyumeO is reality

_The wind began to blow around him, as if pieces of life were escaping from every crack. The soft flowers surrounding him turned to spikes and thorns, and they rose around him in an upheaval. The dark figure before him began to fade away, becoming less and less of a person as the winds strengthened. He held in his hand the Tenseiga, which now seemed only like a useless stick… a horrible looking thing in his hand, like a disease he wanted to thrust far away from him, but it was bound to his hand. Suddenly all hell was let loose, and the wind around him escaped and swirled in a violent torrent…_

The forest was calm. He sat up, and everything was as he left it. He could feel the cold sweat on his face. _Not again,_ he thought, _don't leave me alone again. _Yet he knew that it was only a nightmare.

But it wouldn't stop.

With all his power in the world, he couldn't stop his dreams form haunting him.

"Kagura…" He turned to look up at the sky, but the moon was gone that night, and the starts were dim. "Where will I go from here?..."


	2. Witness the OtattoiinochoO of the weary

I'm sorry about the first chapter, but I was really in a hurry. Also, the point of view might change for a while. I don't think it will stay the same for very long lol This chapter, it is Rin's point of view.

P.S. I don't own Inu Yasha huggles Sesshy doll But I wish I did!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------

The fire was still burning, if not only the ashes, when she heard it. The girl did not understand where the noises were coming from until she looked up into the tree. There was Sesshoumaru, who usually slept peacefully, but instead, she found him this night in a fit of fear. She could see the distorted look on his face, and the soft cries of "no, no…" that echoed off his lips.

She was usually a heavy sleeper, and could have easily fallen back into her peaceful dreams of flowers an such. But this behavior worried her. She knew her lord to only be strong and unwavering. She didn't know what could cause his countenance to change. She sat up and listened for a little longer, until she heard him whisper "Kagura, no…" That was all that she needed to hear to understand. But there was still nothing she could do, she didn't want to talk to Sesshoumaru-sama about it, she knew it would either make him sad or make him angry, so she just pretended to sleep until she finally did. This happened for several nights.

"In a way," she said, "maybe I can help you by sharing your pain. I wish I could help you more, though." She looked up at her Sesshoumaru-sama,sleeping in the midst of another nightmare. She wanted to kiss him goodnight, but she wouldn't dare risk climbing the tree, for fear of either falling out, or waking Sesshoumaru-sama.


	3. The OritsumeiO in ignorance

Chizuru: About right… watches watchNOW things might start to actually form a story line…

Miroku: ENOUGH WITH THE EXPOSTION ALREADY!! fumes

Chizuru: Ok, ok! hides in a corner, assuming the fetal passion and hugging Sesshy doll

Sango: thwacks Miroku Caitlin cough Umm, Chizuru, doesn't own Inu Yasha and crap like that…

Miroku: Guess who's point of view it is THIS time!!!

--------------------------------------------------------

As much as he wanted to question his master, he was afraid of upsetting him. He noticed that Rin had the same symptoms. He thought about asking her, but she was always busy taking naps, unlike Sesshoumaru-sama, who, being the very taciturn person that he was, didn't really show much change in his daily lifestyle.

_What could have happened to them? Why are they so tired? And what are they doing at night that they don't want me to know about??? O.o I have to figure something out, _He thought. But it was more complicated than that. Sesshoumaru did seem to notice Rin's sleepiness, and he was concerned and confused too. So that ruled out some of the things he was thinking… .

There came a day when the strange toad person noticed that Rin wasn't as sleepy as usual, so he attempted to approach her. He sat her down and told it to her up front, "Rin, are you getting enough sleep?" Well, not exactly.

"Why, of course I am, Jaken-sama, why do you ask?"

"Well," he coughed, feeling rather nervous to be butting in to this child's personal life, "you just don't look very energetic lately. Every time that we walk past a flower bed, you are either asleep or too sleep to notice it at all. Even Sesshoumaru-sama stops and glances out at the flowers, and you don't even bother to do that! It's just not like you…"

"Well, Jaken-sama… I have been very busy lately, that is, I haven't been getting as much sleep. But I am still very well." The tired girl attempted to feign a smile, to no avail. _I swear, I don't know who she's trying to fool here…_

"Well why haven't you been sleeping, then? Sesshoumaru-sama and I have been starting to get worried about you!" The small toad started waiving his arms hysterically in the air.

"Oh, no," the small girl started to laugh, a soft, choked up laugh, which brought chills to the frogs bones, "I think it is Sesshoumaru-sama that we should be worrying about in the end…" Rin's voice trailed off slightly, as if she had said something which would probably lead to something that she didn't want to talk about…

The frog blinked, "W-wh-why? What happened?" He turned toward Rin who was looking at the ground.

"He keeps on having dreams, sad dreams, dreams that scare him…"

_Sesshoumaru-sama? AFRAID?!? NO WAY!!! _Jaken was about to protest when she looked up and started to continue,

"He's been having dreams about Kagura. Almost every night, now." A single tear fell to the ground. "I may not know too much about these things, but I can tell he's in pain. I think he misses her. And so, I haven't been about to sleep, seeing him in such pain. It always wakes me up at night, after you've gone to sleep and started snoring." She smiled again, with a bit of relief. "I didn't even know that you snored, Jaken-sama!"

She quickly brushed her tears away, and went to wherever, not wanting to talk anymore.

_I snore…? Wait, Sesshoumaru-sama, GREAT Sesshoumaru-sama, he misses, misses HER??? But why? Does he love her? How could this have happened? What am I going to do?_

_---_

Rin quickly ran from Jaken, being afraid of showing her tears, knowing that she was in pain too. _There has to be a way to fix this… maybe if we can just find a way for Sesshoumaru-sama to visit Kagura, maybe that will make him happy…_

_And who knows better, but Sesshoumaru-sama himself!_

With a plan already in her head, Rin ran as hard as she could, eager to find out what she needed to know.


	4. A picture worth a thousand words

Chizuru: HIYA!!!

Miroku: Hi

Chizuru: BE HAPPY!

Miroku: What the hell?

Chizuru: I wrote a new chapter!

Miroku: No one cares –takes a look at empty list of reviews-

Chizuru: SHUT UP!!!

Miroku: X.X

Chizuru: I don't own anything....

Including Inu Yasha...

-------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru was stopped somewhere nearby to Rin and Jaken, having bean stopped because they were both getting tired (Rin more so then Jaken).

"What could be taking them?" he thought absentmindedly. He was quite tired him self, and he didn't have much to do, but he didn't want to take a nap. Sleep was something he avoided at most costs, ever since, well, since he could remember.

He stared out at the sun, which seemed like it was setting quite quickly, with night beginning to flow from the edge of the horizon, to meet the light. He was suddenly startled by something...

"SESSHOUMAR-SAMA!!!"

The very thing he had been waiting for, now a little reluctantly.

"Yes, Rin?" he said, trying his best to stay calm and collected....

"I want to talk to you about something...."

"Uh huh..."

"Well, really, I want to ask you something...."

"Alright, Rin...." by this time, Sesshoumaru had been about to completely go back into super-emotionless-mode and stay there. But he was quite curious as to this girl's question...

"Well, when there are two people...

Sesshoumaru took a deep breath in. "THAT question?" he thought. His mind was racing a thousand light years an hour that he barely even heard her when she changed her mind.

"Hmm, no.... wait...."

He exhaled. "What have I gotten myself into?" he thought, "Of all the enemies I've ever faced, this girl may be my toughest one yet...."

"Well," The girl recomposed her approach, and directly asked again, what she had had in mind from the start, "say there are too people." She picked up two leaves.

Sesshoumaru stared. The air was stale and unmoving from both of there tense attitudes, choking out what little they had left to breath, "what if," she paused for a moment, preparing her next words as carefully as possible, "what if one of them was to die," she took one of the leaves, and let it go. It was instantly taken up by the wind, too fast for their eyes to follow, but Sesshoumaru looked up anyways, his eyes beginning to grow wider.

"What if they died?" he thought. "What kind of question is that? Why is she asking me this?" An image of Kagura fled through his mind. He mentally shook himself.

"What could the other leaf do?" she said. She held the leaf up to his face, so he could see it clearly. He suddenly noticed that he had been spacing out. The fleeting image in his mind hadn't been so fleeting after all.

"Well what do you mean?" he said. He didn't want to ask, but there was no other way to get the conversation over and done with sooner.

Rin fidgeted. She obviously felt nervous. As if she was too close to something she didn't want to touch, an avalanche that she didn't want to start. "What could they if they wanted to see that person again?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed open. Just what was Rin getting at here? What was she trying to say? "Is this something about Kagura?" He thought. Rin looked at him for an answer. But no answer came.

He slowly bowed his head, to hide his eyes, which for some reason seemed to be bothering him. "They can't." he said, quickly and abruptly. Once he was done speaking, he heard the rustle of foot steps, and turned to look as a shaking Rin slowly walked away.

As he watched her go, he heard the sound of silent sobbing coming from her direction.

The wind began to pick up, and the sun disappeared.


End file.
